1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organizer for forms, and more particularly, to the type that can be adjusted to cause related forms to be brought out simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical office, such as insurance agency offices, many different forms are used. Not infrequently, some of the forms are related to others and need to be used simultaneously. Thus, the desirability of having a device that can store the forms frequently used on separate trays for each form while allowing one or more of the trays to be coupled to other trays containing related forms so that a group of related forms can be made selectively available.
None of the devices known to the applicant include the features claimed in the present application.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.